El llamado de la bestia
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Cada noche soñaba con él pero no podía acercarse, su corazón dolía pero no entendía el porque, aun así no tenía tiempo para ello.
1. Prologo

Bueno, es la primera vez que me adentro en este fandom y realmente espero tener una cálida bienvenida o que por lo menos no odien mi forma de escribir.

Ante todo debo aclarar que este será un _**SesshomaruXKagome, **_si no gustan leer de la pareja, abstenerse, si creen que no es una buena historia abstenerse de insultos.

Es corto, realmente corto puesto que mis nervios están a flor de piel, es la primera vez que escribo de estos Personajes y espero que no sean tan OoC.

Los personajes no son míos, la historia si, y ahora los dejo leer esta pequeña contribución.

* * *

><p><strong>El llamado de la bestia.<strong>

**Prólogo **

Dormía plácidamente en su suave cama, la luz de la luna llena se colaba por la ventana e iluminaba su nívea piel blanca dando el aspecto de resplandecer bajo la suave luz del astro.

_Estaba parada frente a un gran animal, un perro o por lo menos con aspecto de este, hermoso, ante sus ojos una criatura magnifica pero a la vez peligrosa. Blanco como la nieve y tan grande que sentía insignificante ante ese par de aterradores ojos rojos que la miraban._

_La rodeaba, como depredador en busca de su presa, tenía miedo y a la vez no. Era una situación extraña, debería estar aterrada pero extrañamente sentía la necesidad de acercarse a él pero al intentarlo una barrera se cernía sobre ambos y se alejaban._

_Despertaba en un profundo pozo oscuro, arrodillada en el suelo y con aspecto deplorable, sucia, con raspones en sus manos y rodillas, su antes hermoso y liso cabello azabache ahora estaba sin vida, enmarañado y lleno de cuanta suciedad había. Aun en su estado escuchaba el lamento de una criatura y hacía que su corazón doliese. Quería salir de ahí, encontrarlo y consolarlo pero era imposible, cada que lo intentaba mas y mas profundo de volvía el pozo._

_La desesperación la hacía presa del pánico que la invadía y sus lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, necesitaba ayuda, la imagen de esa imponente bestia de ojos rojos venía a su mente y mentalmente rogaba por su ayuda. No debería puesto que ella era independiente, fuerte, audaz pero se sentía desamparada._

—_Kagome, Kagome —escuchaba que la llamaban en la lejanía, era una voz aterciopelada, hermosa, varonil, largó su vista hacia el vasto cielo y su corazón dio un salto en su pecho al verlo, intentó acercarse pero al hacerlo..._

Despertó abruptamente sintiendo ese extraño malestar en su pecho, se sentía agitada y sabía que nuevamente en su sueño había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas. _¿Qué está pasando conmigo? _Se preguntaba la joven sentada en la cama tratando de regular su respiración ¿quien era esa persona? ¿porque nunca podía verle el rostro? ¿Porque lloraba? Diablos, ella era Kagome Higurashi, una estudiante de secundaria y no tenía tiempo de indagar en las profundidades de sus sueños.

* * *

><p>Si creen que la historia merece que se siga desarrollando me lo hacen saber con sus review y ante todo les pediré paciencia puesto que tengo mas de 5 fics que actualizar.<p> 


	2. El primer llamado

**Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es mía.**

**Chapter****I**

_**Primer llamado.**_

Las mieses de la vida, la oportunidad de tener una mujer a su lado, de disfrutar sus cuidados y beneficios es algo que jamás le llamo la atención.

Él nació para ser grande, un poderoso guerrero digno de ser el heredero de las tierras del Oeste. Tan hermoso como letal, así era Sesshomaru Taisho, el primogénito de Inu No Taisho, el Gran General Perro conocido, temido y respetado tanto entre los humanos como en la comunidad Youkai.

Desde temprana edad fue instruido en las artes de la guerra, si eres inteligente te aparataras de su camino y por ningún motivo lo provocaras, si eres idiota… tu sangre se esparcirá en el paisaje manchando la tierra y el verdor de la naturaleza con el vital líquido carmesí, los cuervos devoraran lo que quede de tus restos y todo lo que sabrás es que pereciste en manos de un ser poderoso y orgulloso que no se inmuto ante el hecho de tener que rebanarte con sus poderosas garras, o en dado caso si eras un ser medianamente digno, usaría una de sus poderosas espadas.

Su siempre fiel Jaken y la bestia de transporte Ah-Un, siempre lo acompañaron. Ciertamente era el poderoso señor del Oeste pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio osaría atacar sus tierras? De seguro perecería antes de siquiera intentarlo, por eso se daba la libertad de pasearse por el mundo en busca de más poder, y tal vez de algo más que su gélido órgano vital se negaba a aceptar.

Es un hecho conocido por muchos y aceptado por pocos. Todos, humanos, youkais y hanyos nacen unidos a una pareja mediante el hilo rojo del destino. Es un hecho tan poderoso que si eres de los pocos afortunados que encuentras ese ser especial conocerás la dicha que muy pocos encuentran.

Bien dicen que los tesoros del cielo es algo que no todos pueden encontrar, por eso si alguien es capaz de luchar, buscar y encontrar a su pareja vivirá feliz por toda la eternidad, en esta vida y en la otra.

Él lo sabía, entre las muchas lecciones y aprendizajes en el castillo estaban esos pergaminos míticos que hablaban de esos temas y más. Cuando era inocente se maravillaba con tan maravillosas historias y rogaba ser adulto para ir en busca de su alma gemela solo que…ya no era ese pequeño cachorro soñador, ahora era un poderoso y orgulloso Daiyokai pero por más que quisiera aplacar esos sueños estos insistían en volver una y otra vez.

El suave olor de ella llegaba a sus fosas nasales, sus ojos aunque no estaban cegados eran incapaces de verla, la escuchaba llorar y pedir ayuda pero por más que buscaba cada vez más su voz se escuchaba lejana…tan lejos que los separaban cientos de años.

Maldecía en su fueron interior cuando eso pasaba, creyó que estaban olvidados, enterrados para siempre en sus recuerdos pero ahora con más insistencia y claridad volvían a su mente. Antes era incapaz de ver siquiera una silueta, ahora podía ver el azabache que cubría su cabeza, su olor era tan suave y relajante pero no podía saber si era youkai, suponía que así era. Él era uno de los más poderosos en su clase y su compañera no podía ser menos.

Porque aunque no quería buscarla y ciertamente era obstinado no esperaba menos que una poderosa Daiyoukai como compañera…una a la que jamás buscaría o reclamaría. Él no podía, no nació para esos placeres, el fulgor de la batalla, las ansias de obtener el tesoro de su padre dejado a su tonto medio hermano, el odio y desprecio a los humanos…con excepción de su nueva acompañante, eran sucesos que ocupaban su vida.

Aun recordaba lo sucedido hacia algunos días, antes de buscar a Inuyasha y conocer el paradero de la poderosa Tessaiga. Un poderoso espasmo eléctrico recorrió toda su perfecta anatomía haciéndolo levantarse en el proceso.

Estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezos cuando sintió eso y una poderosa fuerza mítica lo llamó, se sintió arrastrado hacia un lugar desconocido, su bestia tomo el control de su cuerpo y usando sus grandes habilidades se movía rápidamente hacia…algún lugar, solo que en el camino recobro el control total de su cuerpo reprimiendo sus instintos primitivos y volviéndose hacia el lugar anterior.

Ella regresaba del colegio, ni siquiera su uniforme se había quitado. Estaba a punto de abrir las puertas de su casa cuando sintió algo extraño proveniente del viejo pozo en una parte olvidada del templo. Quiso repetirse que no era nada o que no fuera pero la curiosidad la llamó y solo asomar su cabeza una extraña criatura la arrastro hacia adentro. Se vio en la obligación de luchar por su vida, por su existencia, si le preguntan si sintió miedo sin duda diría que si pero una extraña cosa que solo había visto en esos libros de mitología no la derrotaría.

Sin saber como una extraña aura salió de su cuerpo y destruyo en el acto a la criatura. Una vez libre se dispuso a salir pero… ¡Oh sorpresa se llevó!

Sus oscuras orbes de chocolate se abrieron con asombro, ante ella el paisaje más hermoso que ni en sueños pudo haber visto. Ciertamente era el mismo pozo pero el paisaje era verde, lleno de vida y aunque sentía extrañas vibraciones en su cuerpo se dejó llevar por la hermosura del lugar.

Un tanto asustada y otro poco curiosa se disponía a caminar cuando…un llamado, un poderoso llamado y una extraña ansiedad que rayaban la casi desesperación se apoderaron de ella por milésimas de segundo pero que a ella le parecieron eternas. Quiso ir tras ese llamado, la exquisita energía eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo le instaba a ir a quien sabe donde pero entonces…

Su mirada se volvió hacia el ¿árbol que estaba en su casa? Eso no era lo sorprendente, lo que llamó su atención fue ese extraño joven vestido con extraños ropajes rojos y ¿sus orejas de perro? Rápidamente se acercó y acaricio, solo que una sorpresa más la hizo sentir extraña.

El abrió sus ojos y ella… imágenes de los ojos de ese ser de sus sueños llego con claridad. Dorados como el oro y resplandecientes como el mismo sol, pero había algo diferente solo que tantas emociones le impidieron reconocerlas al instante.

* * *

><p>Primero que todo quiero agradecerle a todos por tomar un poco de su tiempo y dejarme un review. Tanto como los que siempre siguen el fandom como a las chicas que conocí en el otro fandom del cual escribo.<p>

Espero que este capítulo les resuelva algunas dudas acerca si Kagome viajaba o no al pasado, y así como les gustó el prólogo también les guste este primer capítulo. De a poco haré los capítulos más largos.

Han de saber que nunca planeo lo que vendrá a continuación, así que la cantidad de palabras de cada capítulo variara dependiendo de como este mi inspiración. Unos pueden ser más largos y otros más cortos, espero no los moleste eso. Por cierto, no vayan a asustarse que no habrá una relación amorosa entre Inuyasha y Kagome.

Saben, si ven algún error en la ortografía o la redacción no me molesta que me lo indiquen, de hecho es algo que agradecería puesto que me permite corregirlo.

Ahora si me despido, hasta una próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen aunque me gustaría que Sesshomaru si.

Advertencia: OoC, semi AU.

Pareja: Sessome o SesshoKag

Rated: T

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Chapter II

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Por algún tiempo pensó estar enamorada de Inuyasha, su cuerpo experimentó todos los síntomas de ese sentimiento, sintió celos, rabia y frustración cuando él iba tras esa mujer a la que amó…no, que aun ama y eso la lastimaba, también sentía satisfacción al saber que él se preocupaba por ella y muchas veces dio señas de quererla como algo más que amigos pero… ¿Por qué aún se sentía sola? En sus sueños seguía viendo a esa hermosa bestia que la llamaba, ese par de doradas perlas aun la perseguía, se daba cuenta que no eran las de Inuyasha pero entonces ¿De quién eran?<p>

En su corta vida solo había conocido a dos seres con ese peculiar color de ojos pero se rehusaba a creer que eran los del frio Sesshomaru. Pensar en el medio hermano de Inuyasha la hacía sentir extraña, su corazón se aceleraba y un sentimiento que en un principio denomino miedo se instalaba en su corazón.

Estúpidamente se preguntaba como es que había tenido miedo, no podía negar que el temor la invadió cuando lo vio la primera vez. Aunque era confuso, no sabría explicar con palabras lo que sintió.

Poderosas descargas eléctricas invadieron su cuerpo y por la fuerza de un imán invisible se sintió atraída hacia él, tal como la polilla era llamada por la luz de la lámpara así se sintió pero sus fríos ojos y la convicción de querer matarla enterraron ese sentimiento en lo mas profundo de su alma dejando esa sensación de vació y soledad inexplicable.

Varios encuentros con el señor del Oeste había tenido y la misma sensación invadía su ser ¿Que le pasaba cuando lo veía? Ciertamente cada vez que un encuentro desagradable se producía ente él e Inuyasha su alma pedía a gritos la atención del Inu mayor y a la vez este se sentía en la necesidad de darle aunque sea una fría mirada.

Eso a ella la desconcertaba y a él lo irritaba. Rin era la única humana que toleraba a su alrededor y saber que otro ningen captaba su atención inconscientemente lo hacia gruñir. Se hallaba pensativo e irritado mientras planeaba una vez mas ir a ver a su medio hermano para arrebatarle la espada que consideraba suya por derecho legitimo pero se descubrió preguntándose si solo se acercaba para quitar la espada a Inuyasha o había algo mas.

Sumido en sus pensamientos sus colmillos se alargaron y un fuerte y potente gruñido brotó de su pecho mientras se levantaba y partía dejando a su protegida al cuidado de Jaken una vez mas, necesitaba clamarse, respirar profundo y tratar de entender esa confusión y agitación en su interior.

Sabia que algo no iba del todo bien. Su bestia estaba inquieta, molesta, la acecho como esperando a su victima para ser cazado. Las paredes internas de su ser eran desgarradas por las largas uñas de Yako mientras sus colmillos se mostraban desafiantes. Sessomaru estaba desconcertado ciertamente, ambos eran un mismo ser y que una de las partes este agitada sin razón suponía un problema para su control. Por primera vez en su larga vida reconocía que se sentiría humillado si dejaba que su bestia fuese liberada sin que él tuviera el control. Yako era su parte animal mas primitiva y aunque jamas había dado indicio de pelearse con él sabia del caso de algunos youkai donde ambas partes estaban en conflicto y eventualmente terminaban desquiciados.

—Solo eran unos débiles youkais— Se dijo obstinadamente continuando como si nada se agitara en el fondo de su ser.

_¡Sangre! Pensó_ mientras percibía en el ambiente el peculiar olor del liquido carmesí pero este era diferente, un aroma embriagante, hipnotizante que lo hizo tambalearse como si su cuerpo no respondiese a sus ordenes. Intento reponerse pero solo consiguió ver todo a su alrededor rojo y luego nada.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Corría de prisa desesperada buscando a sus amigos pero nada, ni un vestigio de donde estuvieron la ultima vez que pudo percibirlos.<p>

Por algunos problemas leves de salud ella volvió a su época y cuando regresó sus amigos habían partido. Concentrándose pudo recoger los últimos vestigios de su energía pero eran tan pobres que apenas los percibía. A toda prisa corrió hasta llegar pero no se había dado cuenta que el lugar era mas lejos del que se imaginó.

El silencio, un vacío inexplicable y la sensación aterradora de la soledad la invadió mientras buscaba desesperadamente. Era de noche, buscándolos a todos se le hizo de noche y no vio el peligro hasta que lo tuvo ante sus ojos.

Una horda de demonios la persiguieron por el espeso y oscuro bosque donde se tropezó con las ramas mas de una vez llevándola al suelo y lastimando su piel al contacto con el mismo _¡Torpe, torpe, torpe! _Se había repetido mas de una vez y llamando silenciosamente a Inuyasha… No, ella trataba de engañarse pues al verse en inminente peligro y completamente sola su mente evoco la imagen de Sesshomaru.

Evidentemente el cansancio, la ansiedad y angustia hacían mella en su cerebro pues no concebía otra forma en la que ella pudiese evocar al mayor de los hermanos.

Ciertamente la jovencita del futuro era una poderosa sacerdotisa pero no contaba con el entrenamiento necesario para desarrollar sus poderes al máximo. _¡Oh poderosa Shikon no Miko! _Se burlaba irónicamente mientras corría por su vida ¿Por que le pasaban estas cosas?

¿Acaso no había sosiego para su alma? En las noches de soledad seguía teniendo esas interminables ¿Pesadillas? ¿Sueños? Lo que sea que fuesen eran perturbadoras para su descanso y ahora que estaba sola estaba en peligro y llamando a su enemigo porque Sesshomaru era su enemigo ¿Cierto? Tenia que serlo, había atentado contra su vida desde la primera vez que se encontraron.

Nada había cambiado, el poderoso Daiyoukai la veía como si fuera una peste que debía ser erradicaba y le dolía. Mientras corría por su vida importándole un bledo que sus rodillas y manos sangraban podía reconocer que esas miradas le traspasaban el alma, eran como finas dagas enterrándose inclemente en su corazón.

Lagrimas traicioneras resbalaban por sus mejillas, sus ojos nublados por las saladas lagrimas la llevaron a tropezar y una vez mas estrellarse contra el suelo.

Se quedo pasmada, su mente en blanco pues era inminente que esos demonios la devorarían. No era capaz e pensar que haciendo un esfuerzo podría concentrar su reiki y destruirlos pero estaba aterrada. Una de las cosas a las que mas temía era a la soledad y encontrándose sola en medio del bosque, siendo perseguid reconocía que estaba total y absolutamente aterrada.

—¡Sesshomaru!— sin que se diera cuenta de sus acciones llamaba desesperada al poderoso lord del Oeste ¿Por que lo hacia? Era algo que no podía contestar, simplemente las palabras brotaron con una familiaridad como si acostumbrase a llamarlo cada que necesitara de ayuda.

Un potente gruñido sonó a su espalda y hora si que no pudo evitar no solo levantar el rostro sino darse la vuelta aun tirada en el suelo.

Rojo _¡Sus ojos son rojos! Tal como en mis sueños. _Pensó absorta en la depredadora mirada. Miedo, confusión ¿amabas? Se arremolinaron en su interior al ver como la poderosa bestia se acercaba amenazante hasta ella.

* * *

><p>Mil perdón por tener la historia tan abandonada, si aun se acuerdan de esta historia y quieren dejarme review de antemano se los agradezco. No estaba de parranda ni nada por el estilo, me había quedado sin PC y cuando la tuve de vuelta mi inspiración cayo en critico estado de coma.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado aunque no esta como hubiese querido que quedara luego de tan larga ausencia.

Ahora procedo a responderles sus review, esto es algo que generalmente no hago pero por ustedes y en compensación lo hago ahora.

**Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu**, muchas gracias por tu comentario, tardare un poco para que ellos se den cuenta de lo que son el uno para el otro pero eventualmente llegara.

**mimato bombon kou** , en el futuro tratare de corregir esos errores y en la medida de lo posible los evitare en los demás capítulos, siempre reviso pero se me pasan por alto.

Azucenas45**, **¿Crees que esta emocionante? Espero que sigas pensando igual pues esa es la idea.

**Catty, **lo del amor entre los protagonistas eventualmente se dará pero como ya dije no quiero apresurar nada, entre ellos que no tienen nada en común es mejor ir paso a paso… aunque podría precipitarme en algo. La verdad es que nunca planeo una historia, los sucesos van de acuerdo a como este mi animo mientras escribo.

**Tsushime, **calma, calma, aquí un adelante. Espero te guste.

**Clara, **en primer lugar me disculpo no solo contigo por tener abandonado el fic pero tuve varios problemas que me impidieron actualizar antes. Tratare de ser mas periódica.

**Alex Taisho, **aquí de vuelta con otro capitulo, que lo disfrutes.

**Aera**, guapo el protagonista, muchas gracias por el review.

**Daimonium Cardinale**, bueno, en primer lugar gracias por darme la bienvenida al fandom, cuando publique estaba nerviosa, uno porque no estaba acostumbrada a los personajes y pensé que lo hacia mal y otra porque en español hay pocas historias de ellos y temía caer en la repetición de los mismos temas. Ahora bien, muchas gracias por marcarme los errores, mas adelante los corregiré.

En cuanto a los términos en otro idioma la verdad no los uso mucho, no tengo en mi teclado esa escritura y no me gusta estar pegando y copiando cada que vaya a escribir porque me quita la concentración, como ya dije las palabras poco las uso así que no te preocupes. Muchas gracias una vez mas, espero te guste este capitulo.

**Luna-chan**, muchas gracias por tus palabras, se que me tarde y espero haberlo compensado aunque no sea muy largo el capitulo.

**BionicaRouge**, es un halago de tu parte que le des follow aun sabiendo que no es tu pareja favorita del fandom. No me gustan los triángulos porque uno queda sufriendo y es aunque Sesshomaru sea mi favorito a Inuyasha le guardo un cariño especial.

**GabiiSesshYue****, **la mitología siempre nos trae fantásticas historias de amor y quise aprovecharme un poco, ademas es un poco difícil emparejarlos a ellos sabiendo que Sessho no es muy amigable con los humanos.

**Guest**, me gustaría que colocaras un nombre para saber como llamarte. Muchas gracias por tu review. Aunque me tarde no lo abandonare, detesto estar encantada con un fic y que jamas lo hayan culminado por lo que pretendo no hacer lo mismo.

**Miestrellailumina**, aquí la conti, disfrutala.

**MaruRamon****e, **es genial que te parezca interesante, espero te siga pareciendo de esa forma.

**Crimela**, yo comencé a ver la serie, en español por cierto me gustaba Ahome, de hecho me pareció extraño y hasta me sonaba feo el Kagome cuando vi los capítulos en su idioma pero me acostumbre a llamarla por su propio nombre pues la mayoría de la serie la vi con subtitulos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.


	4. Impresiones

.

Los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko… si pudiera le comprara los derechos sobre el hermoso Sesshomaru pero como no se puede lo tomo prestado para escribir esta historia.

Advertencia: puede contener OoC, semi AU.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Chapter III

.

.

.

Impresiones

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Los pesados parpados luchaban por abrirse pero se sentía tan agotada que se le hacía difícil un acto tan natural como abrir los ojos. Se estiró un poco más palpando levemente la suavidad de la colcha que la mantenía caliente, la sensación era tan placentera, tan… tan… de golpe recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior por lo que venciendo su cansancio abrió los ojos de par en par para descubrirse en una cueva.<p>

Sus ojos curiosos miraron el contorno hasta que divisaron una par de brillantes ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente. Se sobresaltó y se incorporó de inmediato espantando todo rastro de sueño que aun quedara. Era un depredador, no, sus ojos se enfocaron más en la figura frente a si y como un flash recordó ¿Qué exactamente? Era confuso, ella buscaba a sus amigos, fue atacada y salvada por ¿Quién?

El corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, dos pares de ojos se miraban fijamente y ella dio un fuerte alarido cuando él se acercó rápidamente hacia ella. Juraba que estaba muerta, solo que no contaba que la gran bestia solo la olisqueaba… un momento ¿La estaba olisqueando? Olvidándose del sentido común y del susto anterior la joven miko del futuro se levantó con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no, no, perro malo— parada firmemente con un dedo señalándolo y el otro brazo en jarra sobre su pequeña cintura la chica dejaba salir su temperamento mientras Yako se regocijaba al verla tan vivaz de nuevo—. A las mujeres no se les huele, es de mala educación— ¿Pero que tonterías estaba diciendo? Era un perro ¿De donde iba a tener educación? Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que al gran perro le faltaba una pata y… miró de nuevo abriendo sus ojos como platos de nueva cuenta.

_¡__Sesshomaru! _ese era Sesshomaru, a su mente llegó rápidamente el recuerdo del momento en que él perdió esa parte de su cuerpo. Se sintió confusa, tanto en el pasado como en ese momento ¿Le dolía? ¿Pudiera ser eso? Pero él intentó matarla, se dijo ella y aun así no pudo evitar que su corazón se oprimiera al saberlo sufriendo por la herida recibida.

—¿Sesshomaru?— preguntó dudosa viendo al gran youkai quien hizo un pequeño gruñido hacia ella sin intención de asustarla pero la experiencia de ella con él no había sido precisamente agradable. Necesitaba salir de ahí, no estaba a salvo, necesitaba encontrar a sus amigos… a Inuyasha.

Sintiéndose cansada y abatida de repente y viendo que la gran bestia se mantenía observándola ella relajó su postura un momento y susurró suavemente.

—Inuyasha— la simple palabra salida de la boda de la miko provocó la reacción inmediata de Yako quien irguió molesto la cabeza y gruñía con ferocidad hacia ella. Hubiera preferido no asustarla pero él era la parte menos racional de un ser poderoso y posesivo como ningún otro podría serlo.

La chica respingó agitada pues de nueva cuenta recordó que era Sesshomaru quien estaba con ella, en todo el rato ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar porque estaba ahí con él o como había llegado pero en ese momento le invadió un cierto temor que hizo retroceder al Inuyoukai.

Para Yako era inconcebible, primero ella se atreve a pronunciar con su preciosa boca rosada y provocativa el nombre de su detestable medio hermano y ahora se atrevía a tener miedo de él cuando prefería mutilarse a si mismo antes de dañarla, ella tenía que saber eso, era su compañera, pudiera ser una humana pero había ciertos lazos que si ella quisiera seguro podría afianzarlos y comunicarse con él pero no, en su lugar solo lo veía presa del pánico, con sus ojos abiertos como platos y recostándose de las paredes de la caverna tratando de huir de él.

Molesto, no, estaba furioso y dolido por sus reacciones por lo que decidió salir y dejarla, era lo mejor no solo para ella sino también para él. Tomando la forma humanoide pero sin dejar retornar a Sesshomaru se envolvió en una bola de luz y destelló fuera dejándola sola.

Un pequeño encogimiento del corazón la hizo sobresaltar y lo atribuyó a su miedo a la soledad. Respirando agitadamente ella se dejó caer de rodillas. Estaba sola, sin sus amigos, sin su familia… y atrapada en una caverna bastante alta. Cerró los ojos y por un largo rato se mantuvo en esa posición, no tenía idea de cuanto había pasado pero ya era hora, dejó de lamentarse pues ya luego tendría tiempo para eso.

Con las manos temblorosas tomó su arco y se asomó un poco confirmando que efectivamente estaba alto, muy alto. Un nuevo temor la asaltó ¿Sesshomaru realmente la abandonó en ese lugar? ¿Qué necesidad tenía de ese comportamiento? Para un ser como él arrebatarle la vida a ella no suponía un gran trabajo y he allí el motivo de sus interrogantes, seguramente el muy bastardo quería que tuviera una muerte agónica y desesperante pues si se quedaba ahí moriría de hambre y sed. Una voz interna le contradecía y a la vez le hacia oprimir el corazón, no, Sesshomaru… él… volvería ¿Cierto? ¿Y si no lo hacia? Ella tenía que salir de allí, de ninguna manera iba a quedarse con la incertidumbre de lo que sería su vida.

Armándose de valor comenzó a descender pero esa caverna estaba en una montaña de rocas muy alta e inclinada, ademas de todo las piedras eran casi lisas en su totalidad por lo que resbaló y cayó. Un fuerte grito salio de su garganta creyendo que iba a morir pero en lugar de eso se encontró entre unos cómodos brazos quienes la acunaban como un tesoro.

Levantó la vista y se topo con un par de ojos rojos quienes la miraban molesto y aun así su agarre era suave pero firme.

_Volvió, ¡__Él__ volvió!_ fue su pensamiento antes de dejarse envolver por la oscuridad mientras sentía un inusual cosquilleo en el estomago. Esta vez esos ojos rojos a pesar de mirarla con rabia no le dieron miedo, mas bien se sintió ¿Segura?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Cuando salio de la caverna dejando a su compañera sola pretendía calmarse en solitario pero esos sentimientos confusos que le hizo sentir ella le hicieron perder el control de si mismo provocando el retorno de Sesshomaru.

Estaba en medio del bosque rabiando por quien sabe que cuando vio la oportunidad y reclamó su cuerpo de nuevo. Estaba furioso con su bestia pero a la vez curioso ¿Qué hacia comportarse de esa forma a Yako? En cierta forma era un tanto preocupante pues ambos eran parte de un solo ser y no podían estar en conflicto sin caer en el caos.

Sesshomaru estaba consciente que debía pedir una explicación a su bestia y de hecho lo hizo pero ese maldito Yako le dio la espalda y rehusó a responderle. Apretó su puño y arrugó el entrecejo ante de mirar realmente el paisaje.

Los arboles estaban unos derribados y rasgados y otros completamente derretidos mientras que el suelo presentaba irregulares huecos seguro provocados por la rabieta de su bestia.

Aun molesto por la negativa de comunicación entre su bestia y él emprendió el vuelo hacia su irregular manada. Mientras se trasladaba sintió un peculiar olor que de alguna manera le hizo sobresaltarse. Le resultaba familiar pero algo nublaba su conocimiento, no podía reconocer de quien era y seguramente se debía a Yako.

De repente la comprensión lo embargó ¡Era su compañera! Yako la había encontrado. Sin cambiar su semblante de hielo permitió que en su interior se agitaran un cúmulo de sensaciones que creía ¿Muertas? No le prestó mucha atención a ellos sino mas bien al hecho de que su bestia mantenía a su compañera oculta de esa parte suya ¿Por qué? Cuando un youkai descubría quien era su pareja destinada lo que quería era estar cerca suyo, el creyó resistirse si la encontraba algún día pero ahora cayendo en cuenta que estaba tan cerca y sin saber quien era le hizo querer saber todo de ella ¿Quien era la poderosa youkai? Tendría que ser una Inu pero las hembras Inu estaban casi extintas y las pocas que quedaban de su raza se mantenían en un área bastante alejada de donde se encontraba.

¿Acaso era de otra especie? Frunció el ceño pensando que el destino, los kami o quien fuera no podía enviarle una compañera que no fuera de su misma especie, de no ser así la fuerza de su raza se perdería, él se rehusaba a aceptar a cualquiera como compañera y aun en lo profundo de su ser sabía que una vez descubriera de quien se trataba no podría resistirse pero se negaba a darle rienda suelta a ese pensamiento.

Mientras pensaba en ello se había detenido en la cima de un árbol cuando oyó un grito aterrador. Una bruma rápida como el relámpago le cegó y Yako de nuevo se quedó con el control de su forma humanoide. Kagome estaba en peligro y tenían que salvarla.

A la velocidad de la luz se trasladó hacia allá y mientras la veía caer frunció el ceño y la atrapó.

Era placentero tener a su compañera entre sus brazos pero estaba molesto ¿Por qué se ponía en peligro? ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de esa mujer al intentar descender sola? Mientras ella levantó la vista y lo observó con sus expresivos ojos quiso acunarla mas fuerte y enterrar sus nariz en su cuello pero debía recordar disciplinarla por su imprudencia.

Antes de llegar de nuevo a la caverna ella se desmayó, tal vez del miedo o tal vez por la presión de la caída libre desde tan alto, lo cierto es que a la bestia le dio la oportunidad de hacer lo que momentos antes había pensado.

Cuando puso los pies en la tierra la acuno de tal modo que le permitía oler su cuello y deleitarse con su embriagante aroma. Sacó la lengua de su boca y la paseo libremente desde el cuello hasta detrás de la oreja. No la había mordido pero le daba su olor. En cuanto despertara tendrían una larga conversación ¿O no? Antes debía tenerla con Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Mis amores disculpen la tardanza, agradezco sus review los antiguos y los que están por llegar.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Aviso, por favor lean con atención.

Como ya muchos deben saber FF atraviesa una crisis pues ser plagiado no por una sino por cinco paginas es una verdadera crisis, somos miles de personas que con esfuerzo llevamos a cabo nuestras ideas y las publicamos para cierto publico que disfruta lo que hacemos y no es justo que vengan otros a hacerse de nuestro esfuerzo nada mas porque si.

Lo que quiero decir es que estoy preocupada por la situación pues no quiero que mis historias se esparzan por otros sitios ajenos a FF por lo que he decidido no actualizar mientras tanto no se soluciones este problema.

Lamento realmente que esto no sea una conti como seguramente esperaban pero necesitaba informarles de ello si aun no se han enterado, es importante que denuncia, mientras mas creo que la respuesta será mas inmediata, para mayor información vayan a mi perfil o a facebook donde están todos los pasos y el articulo original de tumblr donde se informa de ello.

Si acaso el problema no se soluciona tendré que emigrar a otra pagina aunque eso es lo menos que quiero pues me he sentido muy a gusto aquí.

Recuerden, no hay que ser precisamente escritor, si tienes un usuario acá debes reportar, por favor no ignoren de lo contrario se perderán muchos buenos autores que desde ya se han ido.


End file.
